stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Kzinti
The Kzinti (the plural and adjectival form, while the singular was Kzin) were a felinoid species from the Beta Quadrant who fought wars against Earth in the Earth-Kzin Wars. :One member of their species was referred to as a ''Berikazin in Alan Dean Foster's adaptation of in Star Trek Log Four. In both the Orion Press and Star Trek: Liberty continuities, the Tzenkethi was another name for the Kzinti. Also, in the and continuities'', Kzinti were the singular and adjectival forms, while Kzintis was the plural form. The Kzin nation-state was known as the Kzin Patriarchy (or, in as simply The Patriarchy) Stellar cartography The Kzinti capital system was known as Kzintai. Major industrial systems within the Patriarchy were Keevarsh and Kindlai. (Star Trek Universe: Gazetteer Based on F&E Map, 14 August 2012 revision) The Patriarchy, with respect to Earth, was located coreward in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. ( , vol. 3) Physiology The Kzinti were a large carnivorous (i.e. meat-eating) cat-like species. They typically featured orange/brown fur with prominent fangs and tufted ears. ( ) :The Kzinti seen in nearly all Trek continuities except ''The Animated Series are distinguished by having tufted ears, rather than webbed ears, as they do in Known Space. Some Kzinti possess telepathic abilities allowing them to read other beings minds. However one can deter them from doing so by disgusting them thinking about vegetables. ( ) Kzinti telepaths were addicted to a drug extracted from the sthondat lymph, could do telepathy for eight hours before having to sleep for 20 hours upon taking a telepathy-inducing dose of said drug, could probe minds within a 2,500-kilometer radius, and telepathy was a painful ordeal for its target, unlike Malachorians. |Chronicles of Taladu}} Culture The Kzinti culture is a violent one and highly prejudiced, they pay no respect to females or herbivores of any race. ( ) :''In Larry Niven's ''Known Space series, the gender dimorphism of the Kzinti -- in which the females were smaller and only borderline sapient -- was not an original feature of the species.'' Also, they had no respect for espionage or banking, as they considered these two lines of career as being "honorless". They had a blind spot towards females of many races, disregarding their combat capabilities, often leading to their undoing. |Miracle in Whoville}} History The Kzinti have had some capacity for space travel for some time. It was thought the Caitians of the planet Cait (15 Lyncis) are descended from an ancient Kzinti colony. ( ) It was known that they were mortal enemies of the Lyran Star Empire and that they fought three wars against them, resulting in their defeat. ( ) :It should be noted that these wars had a ''de facto end, but no formal treaty could be signed because of hand-to-hand fighting between diplomats until 2386, when the Lyrans decided to rely on Romulan and Hydran diplomats rather than their own to negotiate with the Kzintis.'' Prior to first contact with Terrans, the Kzinti had met -- and fought against -- the Tellarites, the Andorians, the Vulcans and the Klingons. The four Earth-Kzin Wars were precipitated by a disastrous first contact, when the Seeker-class UES Andrei Sakharov was attacked by Kzinti police cruisers in 2048. ( , vol. 3) Between the Earth-Kzin conflicts of the late 21st century and the mid-23rd century, there were numerous skirmishes between vessels of the two starfaring races. A group of secessionist Kzin, calling themselves the M'dok, engaged vessels in several incidents over a two-year period in the 2160s. ( , vol. 7) In 2226, the Federation colony on Slavin H-3 was defended from a Kzinti attack by the cruisers USS Caudiptyrex (NCC-1411) and USS Goshawk (NCC-1423). (The Starfleet Museum: Museum Timeline) The Federation and the Kzinti fought a brief war in the mid- to late-2250s, simultaneous with Federation forces battling the Klingon Empire. A peace treaty with the former, and at least a cease fire with the latter was achieved by 2257. (Absolute Horizon) In 2275, Kzinti invaded Epsilon Aurigae IV and enslaved the Amerinds there for livestock. The [[USS Cooper (NCC-639)|USS Cooper]] managed to liberate the Amerinds. ( : "The Beggar's Tooth") Kzinti pirates attacked the interstellar liner SS Vymastre of Vega in 2284. Three-fourths of the crew and passengers were killed (and many eaten) before Federation starships — including the — engaged the pirates in combat. ( : "Vymastre") During the ISC War of Pacification, the Kzinti destroyed an ISC shipyard in the Tovolo system, resulting in a partially artificial asteroid field, where the Wyldefire Compact was defeated by a joint Federation-Lyran force in 2416. |Scrap Yard Vegas}} Economy Little is revealed about Kzinti economy other than the following things: their bankers were very aggressive investors, they exported weapon toys and their currency was the strakh. |Toy Dream}} Category:Species Category:Felinoid species